e2119fandomcom-20200214-history
Phase 3 Plan and Explanation
Ancillary Story Title: "Disappearance" Platform: Movie Theater Release/ Digital streaming rollout on Netflix Audience: aged 18-45 Logline: On the verge of death, a middle-aged Army veteran named Ryan with a chip on his shoulder, goes down a dark path after his family is killed by a spirit beast. He's sent to a super max prison, where he goes up against something that has a taste for human flesh, but when he gets seriously injured, he has to remember that other lives are at stake. In order to ensure the safety of everyone, he will need to make the ultimate sacrifice. About: This will be streamed on all major Digital sites like Netflix, Amazon, Hulu, etc. I think it would also do well in Theaters, but I think it should be for a period of three to 4 weeks, and then it should have a digital release for those who enjoy digital streaming as well. In this day and age, Digital is the most popular platform for consuming movies, and so we want to satisfy that market as well. This is also a movie that will shift into a digital TV series. The main character in this movie will end in an unknown location, and go on a killing spree. Think of Rambo meets alien vs predator. This is where our audience is going to shift into a new demographic, and so visuals for this movie needs to be on point, and very pleasing. It will reveal new storyworld, as well as, what happens when a spirit beast come in contact with a bad human host. _____________________________________________________________ Micro Story Title: "Slum Lord" Platform: Netflix TV Series/ Graphic Novel Audience: aged 12-35 Logline: On the verge of a gang war in the middle of the city, a young homeless boy named Jason with a disturbing past uses his powers to make a difference and stirs up some trouble with local gang members, but when he gets someone killed, he has to remember that without his help, the local gang will bring death and destruction to the city. About: This will take care of the digital consumer market, both young and older, Although the main group may be younger, we have an opportunity to capitalize on the reach of our audience because of the message it says in the series, and it will give people something to relate to. This will shift in to a graphic novel, that will tell the life story before the protagonist was homeless, and all of the bad things he had to do to get to this point in his life. The audience will have an opportunity to watch this young kid grow into a super hero that protects his city, and get a chance to learn about who he was before this, which will only be explained in the novel. _____________________________________________________________ Micro Story Title: "North American bounty" Platform: Animated TV Series Audience: Children ages 6-10 who are drawn to colorful characters and a unique storyworld. Also aimed towards adults who are fans of animated series. Logline: On the verge of their beautiful city being destroyed, Sarah witnesses her city being overrun by mutated spirit beasts and gathers the North American bounty hunters; but when they are outnumbered, they must remember to stay united with others who have the same beliefs in order to win this battle. About: In this series, viewers can watch a city in despair develop into a city of hope. As these new and upcoming heroes gather, viewers will be on the edge of their seat rooting for them to win. _____________________________________________________________ Angelo & The Spirit Beast Logline:'''Angelo enters Other-Land, a fantasy parallel world where humans are Wizards with spirit beast. Along the way he finds out his parents are not his parents and that he has an uncle that wants to kill him resulting him in Angelo accepting himself for who he really is. Age Group: 10-40 '''Medium: Movie/VideoGame/TvSeries 'Platform:'Movie Theaters will be the perfect platform to experience the fantasy world Other-Land. This can also be implemented through a videogame. The game itself could be explored through other characters within Otherland. This can be additive information about what's going on in the various locations throughout this fantasy world. 'Why does it make sense for this platform:'The story takes advantage of this platform because of how extensively large the concept is. The visuals and sounds in a theatre will help captivate the audiences experience with the graphics and ability to see the the entirety of Other-Land on such a huge screen. This expands the age range and creates a more diverse unified fan base. 'Additive Comprehension:'This story expands the world to another planet showing the meaning of Axis Mundi which is to keep them separated. During the Spirit Beast outbreak a portal opened and somehow Angelo was able to go from New Earth of 2119 to Other-Land. In Other-Land we reveal one of the planets infrastructure and magic system. This new world has different human-life forms such as Magi's is a group of Wizards who controls spirit beast, Alfeims is a specie of elves with no ears, Crystallions is a specie where they are made up of these tall crystal beast, Meezles- is a specie where they have raccoon fur ears and grayish eyes Squims is a specie of dwarfs who sing. their music puts visitors in a trance that keeps them entrapped . This also elaborates with a back history of who had the first spirit beast and the wars before the Spirit best came. This would be a series of movies and videogames combined to explore and tell the stories of Otherland. 'Oppurtunity to shift:'The new world of Other-Land can be shifted into episodic series of certain location areas in the Other-Land Universe. The TV series can show what's going on in the other kingdoms and how they are all trying to overthrow the Sage King. Throughout otherland is a mass of land that far extends Angelo. This is why this section can be broken down into a TV series and also Video games which means more revenue potential and audience engagement.